All I Ask Of You
by Pureblood Viper
Summary: Andy couldn't leave after Paris. Not when she needed the job now more than ever. Now all she has to do is keep Miranda from finding out her secret. Mirandy with a healthy dose of Nate bashing. Don't like, don't read. Rating may go up but no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my first foray into this fandom. I really hope you guys like this attempt at a Mirandy. I haven't forgotten about my HP fanfic but this plot bunny just had to be satiated. So onwards and upwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to 20th Century Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I'm not making any money from this. If I were I'd be able to afford to go to college, move out of my parents house and marry my beloved.

I hereby dedicate this story to my gorgeous fiancee, Yami Alchemist. She's absolutely amazing and I love her with all my heart. She's also my beta for my stories. Lovely person that she is.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone wants to be us." <em>The words echoed through Andy's mind as Miranda plastered on her fake smile and stepped out of the car into the throng of photographers. Andy exited the other side of the car and headed for the fountain. She didn't want this lifestyle anymore. It was screwing up her life and she couldn't stand it. Andy looked down at the cell phone in her hand as it started to ring and reluctantly decided to answer it. Like it or not she still needed this job. "Miranda," she greeted in her usual way.

"You better not be even thinking about leaving me during the most important week of the year," Miranda's icy voice sliced through the phone. She had looked around for Andrea only to realize she wasn't by her side. As soon as she had gotten inside Miranda had slipped from public eye and back onto the front steps of the building, watching her assistant from a distance. She had to admit Andrea looked wonderful today as she did most days lately, but something seemed to be off about the young woman today. '_If she leaves me I'll make sure she never works in the publishing field again,' _Miranda thought her eyes fixed on Andrea.

Andrea hung her head slightly as she quietly answered, "No, Miranda. I just needed to get away from the crowd for a moment. Organize my thoughts." _'And make sure I don't get sick while anywhere close to Miranda.'_ Andy unconsciously ran a hand over her flat stomach, unaware of Miranda watching her. "I'll be there right away," Andy said before uncharacteristically hanging up in her boss. The rapid click of heels made Andy turn and her face drained of colour at the sight of Miranda headed straight for her.

Miranda's thoughts were revolving around her assistant and her sudden change of behaviour. Maybe she had been a little to forward with the younger woman in the car. She had found Andrea's competence to be refreshing and she enjoyed having the young girl around. Miranda saw Andrea being a very powerful woman one day, but the confused assistant in front of her was as far from that independent young woman as it could get. "Get in the car," Miranda said in a low voice when she was next to Andrea. With that she walked away hoping the other woman would have the sense to follow.

Following Miranda meekly Andrea didn't have the will to argue with her boss. So much had happened within only a few short days and it frightened her, even though she was loathe to admit it. Climbing into the back of the waiting car Andy rested her head against the window gazing out of it but not seeing any of the sights they passed. Her boss was within feet on the other side of the car but so unreachable behind those signature sunglasses and pursed lips, signalling her agitation. The ride back to the hotel was a short one but to both women it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Not a word was spoken nor any glances exchanged. They were both in their own world until the car rolled to a stop and brought them back to reality. Only then after they had exited the car did they glance at each other and Andy quickly dropped her gaze in a show of submission. Head held high Miranda led the way to the elevators, allowing Andrea to stand next to her as they rode up to their floor, and then led the way back to her rooms.

"Sit," Miranda ordered once the door was closed behind them. Watching the girl closely the editor took a place on the couch while Andrea slid into the chair across from her. There was something definitely different with the girl today but Miranda couldn't quite put her thumb on it. Leaning back into the couch she said, "Tell me exactly what you thought you were doing over by that fountain." Andrea opened her mouth and Miranda held up a hand. "And I want the truth, not some fabricated story about the crowd being too much. Even you are smart enough to come up with a more convincing lie than that."

Andy wasn't sure if Miranda's words were intended as an insult or not. The wheels in her head whirled around at a breakneck speed searching for a suitable excuse for her behaviour. Within half a minute the answer came to her. "It must have been something I ate at breakfast this morning. I haven't been feeling quite myself today. When we got out of the car I felt… nauseous. I thought it best to walk away for some space just in case."

Deep down the editor knew her assistant was lying to her again. Deciding not to press the issue and simply glad that Andrea had decided not to leave her Miranda nodded. "Acceptable," she murmured. She almost laughed when Andrea looked at her like she had sprouted another head. Slipping out of her black Jimmy Choos she tucked her feet up beside her on the couch and plucked a paperback from the table beside the couch. Giving the girl a dismissive look Miranda said, "That's all."

Leaving the suite and closing the door behind her Andy had the urge to go back and tell Miranda the entire truth and pray to every god out there that she did not lose her job. At the last moment before she knocked on the door her logical side kicked in and she turned away to return to her own suite. There was a lot to do and they were only in Paris for a couple more days before they were due to return to New York. Running her hand through her chestnut hair Andy wandered off to find Nigel. She could really use a friend right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. There will be plenty more and I already have most of it planned out. Please review and tell me what you thought. I know it's short but I needed to keep the good stuff for later.

Till we meet again

Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here's the next chappie. I feel really inspired with this story. A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited, and subscribed to this story! I never expected such enthusiasm for this plot bunny. A huge thank you to my beta and fiancee, Yami Alchemist. How she puts up with me I'll never know.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 please and don't sue me. I have no money.

* * *

><p>"Andrea," floated the soft voice floated out of the office. It had been two months since the Runway team had returned from Paris and things had returned to a relatively normal routine. Miranda wasn't breathing fire down everyone's necks like she had in the weeks preceding Paris and was quite impressed with how the next issue was coming together. There was a tentative friendship blooming between the two first assistants, Andy having been promoted after the return from Paris.<p>

Andy walked around her desk at the sound of her name and gave a small smile at how things had changed. Miranda seemed almost human at times not the distant Ice Queen she was most of the time. It worried her though that her boss seemed to read her like a book and knew something was affecting the new first assistant. It was mostly Emily that did all of the errand running now and Andrea was in charge of making phone calls and managing appointments. The Starbucks runs and delivery of the Book were still Andy's responsibility. Tossing away her worrisome thoughts Andrea entered the editor's office, notepad and pen in hand. "Yes, Miranda," she asked, her ever attentive smile on her face.

Without lifting her head from her work the editor began to spin off instructions. "I need you to remind Nigel about the meeting tomorrow at one, call Donatella and say yes to lunch on Thursday, cancel my meeting with Irv Friday afternoon, then call Emily and have her pick up some samples of skirts from Calvin Klein. Also, I need to see the proofs from last week's shoot and I need that white cardigan from Alfred Sung's new collection." Looking up Miranda watched Andrea scribble down all her instructions and she had to keep her eyes from wandering up and down her assistant's body. Her mouth went dry as she realized just how gorgeous the girl looked in the loose, flowing James Holt creation. Had it really been two months since she figured out just how much she needed the girl in front of her. Miranda's heart ached for the love she knew would never be returned.

"Is there anything else I can do for you," Andy asked with the smile once more on her face after the look of concentration had vanished. She just caught an odd look in the editor's eyes before it was quickly extinguished as Miranda's eyes lifted to her own. With a hand wave and a "That's all" Andrea was dismissed and headed back to her desk with her eyes on the list she had written.

A cry of pain and the sound of shoes slipping on the floor startled Miranda from her work. As she looked up intent on giving a firm tongue lashing to the culprits her heart jumped into her throat. Both Andrea and Nigel were on the ground, papers scattered around them, and Andrea's arm was curled over her stomach, almost protectively. Rising from her seat and rushing around the desk she watched as Nigel got up and reached his hand for Andrea to take. He pulled her up off the ground just as Miranda reached them. With a yelp of pain the younger woman took the weight off her left leg and fell against Miranda, the other woman's arms wrapping around her for support. "You're hurt," Miranda observed helping her assistant to hobble the few steps to the desk to perch on the edge. "Let me see it."

"Miranda, I'm fine," Andy gave a weak protest. A sharp glance stilled her tongue as Miranda slipped off her 4 inch heel and lightly ran her fingers over the girl's ankle. Forgetting to breathe for a moment Andrea relished the feeling of Miranda's fingers on her skin. The touch was so light and innocent but to her it felt like heaven on earth. Nigel's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she realized that Miranda's eyes were glued to her dress stretched across a slightly swollen belly. Her mouth suddenly going dry Andrea reached across her front and turned away from Miranda's piercing blue eyed stare. "I'll get back to work then. I'm sure my ankle is fine. It's just sore from Nigel kicking it accidently." This got Miranda's attention and the look of shock she had been wearing on her face was blanked out as she stood and returned to her office without another word.

"Book's ready," said the new boy from the Art Department handing it over to Andy's waiting hands. She took it wordlessly and gave him a nod. After he had left she gave a small sigh and slipped back into the 4 inch Manolo Blahnik red heels under her desk. Miranda had left the office at six o'clock without a word and Emily had left shortly thereafter, promising to take Andy to dinner that Friday with Nigel. Texting Roy to say she'd be right down Andrea left the desk and headed for the elevator, gleaning from her phone that it was quarter after ten and she would have to be exceptionally quiet in the house tonight since Caroline and Cassidy would be asleep.

Unlocking the front door of the townhouse Andrea waved to Roy as he drove off. She'd be taking the subway home from here like she did every other night. When Roy had gone she stepped through the door only to have her pushed roughly inside. She was propelled across the foyer and into the wall next to the closet. She was quickly spun around to face her attacker and had to fight back the urge to vomit at the smell of stale alcohol on the man's breath. "You certainly took your sweet time getting here," spoke a familiar voice. "I've been waiting for almost an hour."

Andy froze as she recognized the voice. "Nate, what are you doing here," she asked angrily trying to push him away. Her voice was low as to not disturb the rest of the household. If Miranda found someone else in her house she wouldn't hesitate to fire Andrea with no questions asked. "You know what; I don't care why you're here. You need to leave. Now!" She shoved him back away from her and he stumbled back a couple paces.

"Why," Nate slurred. "So you can go upstairs and sleep with your witch of a boss?" He grabbed onto Andy's wrist and yanked her away from where she had dropped the dry cleaning and the Book. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend. It isn't her kid you're carrying, it's mine! Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Andy!"

"Because I didn't find out until after you decided we had nothing in common in more," Andrea hissed, the pain of her wrist causing tears to shine in her brown eyes. "And who told you I was pregnant? Hardly anybody knows."

Pushing Andy roughly away from him Nate smirked as she toppled over in her heels and wound up on the floor, cradling her barely there bump. "Lily told me after she got Doug drunk enough to worm it out of him. Even then she said it was hard to get him to say anything about you. I always thought it was weird that he liked you better than me or Lily. Now I guess we know why," he said with a sneer. At Andy's pleads for him to lower his voice Nate grew agitated and he shouted, "What does she have that I don't? Money? Power? That baby needs its father, not some fire breathing dragon!" With that said he stumbled to the front door, kicking the Book towards Andrea as he went, and headed out into the night, slamming the door behind him with enough force to rattle the paintings on the wall.

Andrea let out a sob as she cradled both her belly and her bruised wrist. Trust Nate to ruin everything with his jealousy and possessiveness. Though what he was jealous about Andy wasn't quite sure. Miranda was her boss and even if she really wanted to she couldn't date her boss. It would ruin the cordial relationship they already had. As sobs wracked the girl's body she reached for the Book that Nate had kicked. She was so getting fired because of him. Before she could lay a hand on it her hand was arrested in its movement by a different slim hand and gently retracted back towards Andy. A reassuring presence appeared at her shoulder and Andrea looked up into gentle azure eyes. "How badly are you hurt," Miranda's soft voice caressed Andy's frazzled nerves.

Turning away from those eyes Andy answered in a whisper, "Just my wrist really. My ankle is still a little sore but it'll go away." She turned her gaze to her aching wrist. An ugly bruise was beginning to form and she winced slightly. "The bruising should eventually fade too." Not daring to look at her boss Andrea asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," came Miranda's truthful answer. "I had been coming down to get the Book but when I saw what was happening I just froze. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you." She wrapped a strong arm around Andy's waist. She was firm but gentle as she helped Andrea to her feet. "Come. You look like you could use a strong cup of tea."

Her mouth hanging open a little Andrea allowed the editor to lead her into the kitchen. Since when did Miranda apologize for anything? It didn't make sense. And if she had heard everything…. Andy's eyes went wide and her mouth snapped closed. 'Oh crap,' she thought. She watched as Miranda busied herself making tea, something so domestic that Andy had never imagined the editor doing it. "Miranda," she said, "I can…"

"You don't owe me an explanation, Andrea," Miranda said cutting her assistant off. Setting down two cups of herbal tea on the table the older woman directed Andrea into a chair and took the one across from it. "What I don't understand is why you felt like you needed to keep your pregnancy hidden from me. I wouldn't fire you for becoming something I became over ten years ago."

The conversation came to an end and the two women sipped their tea in a companionable silence. A shiver ran through Andrea's body after they had been sitting for about half an hour and Miranda got up from her chair and cleared away their mugs. "Come," she said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's rather cool downstairs. Come into the lounge upstairs and I'll let you explain yourself if you feel the need to."

Andy followed after the silver haired woman but found herself hesitating at the foot of the stairs remembering her last journey up those steps. Miranda paused halfway up and turned to look at her assistant. Her lips quirked upwards in a smile and Andrea found her confidence to follow her boss the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter will be the same night and the next morning. And don't worry. I have plans for Nate. *insert evil laugh here* Keep the reviews coming!

Till we meet again,

Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Huge apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Work and school are chaos but no one cares about that. A big thank you to mitchet3 for leaving a big review and getting my arse back on track for this chapter. The ending is kinda crappy cause I ran out of inspiration (and firewhisky). Hope you all enjoy and love to my sweet fiance/ beta Yami Alchemist.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I hate repeating myself.

* * *

><p>Andy followed her boss up to the second floor and anxiously looked around as she tried to keep her steps as light and silent as possible. She still wasn't sure why she was even still in the house. She should have just left after Nate had and avoided this whole ordeal. Miranda might not fire her right off the bat, but as soon as her competence began to falter Andy was sure that she'd be given the boot. Feeling eyes on her she turned towards where Miranda stood by an open doorway. "You can stop trying to be quiet, Andrea," she said with a slight hint of amusement in her words. "The twins are away at a sleepover tonight. You need not worry about waking them."<p>

"Sorry," Andy apologized ducking her head slightly as she joined the older woman. "I suppose though with the amount of ruckus downstairs they would have already been awake. I'm just so used to being quiet when I know they're sleeping, even if they aren't necessarily here." Her hand rose to tuck a strand of hair behind an ear and she fought against a shiver as Miranda caught her hand on the way back down and gently pulled her into the lounge. Andrea looked around in amazement having only been in one actual room of the Priestly household. The rich cream carpet accented the mahogany bookcases in the room as well as the oak bar set into the far wall. The furniture was tastefully coordinated and the sofa that Miranda and Andy took a seat on was made for comfort not for show. Never once letting go of Andy's hand, Miranda made herself comfortable after wrapping a warm afghan around the younger woman's shoulders.

Curling her feet up beside her the editor traced a light pattern in the back of Andrea's hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, Andrea. Nothing that happened tonight has been your fault. I should have helped you stop him from injuring you but I froze. I froze in fear," Miranda whispered unshed tears causing her blue orbs to shimmer brightly. "He could have seriously injured both you and your baby and I did nothing to stop him."

Shifting a bit closer Andy captured the other woman's hands in her own and held them on the editor's knee. "I'm fine. There wasn't much anyone could have done. He was on a drunken spree and he probably won't even remember any of what happened in the morning." Pulling the afghan tighter around her chilled body Andy moved closer to Miranda to share some body heat to warm her frozen legs underneath the loose dress. "I'm just hoping he didn't decide to go back to my apartment tonight. He's friends with the landlord and has bummed quite a few spare sets of keys over the past year or so." She fell quiet as Miranda loosed one of her hands and held a finger against the young woman's lips.

"If there is even the slightest chance that he could be in that apartment and have a chance to hurt you again," Miranda trailed off shaking her head lightly. "I won't allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knowingly sent you back to that apartment and something happened to you or your child."

"Miranda, I'm sure nothing will happen. And if he is there then I'll go to Doug's for the night. He's in between boyfriends." Andy recaptured the older woman's hand and held it reassuringly. "I will show up for work tomorrow just like I always do and I will do my job. Just like I did in Paris."

The silver haired editor gazed into Andrea's beautiful brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when you first found out," she asked. "Your job is something I am grateful that you do well but why would you risk your pregnancy and your own happiness?" Miranda's eyes fell and she focused her eyes on their joined hands. A pang of longing struck through her heart as she realized that this was the first time that she had ever been this close to Andrea. They were actually touching and had been since they walked in the room. Add to the mixture that Miranda had lowered all of her emotional barriers and it just felt right to be sitting on the couch having a heart to heart conversation with the younger woman. A light touch on her cheek made the editor lift her eyes to Andrea's sweetly smiling face.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid," Andy admitted. "I was afraid that you would see this as a way to make your life more difficult because I wasn't able to do my job. I found out I was pregnant the same morning I found out that Irv was trying to replace you. I set my priorities and you were more important than my mistakes. I thought you would fire me if you found out." She pressed a finger against Miranda's lips as the editor opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish. I knew you were a mother to two adorable, intelligent girls but I didn't believe that I had what it took to raise a child especially after realizing what a fine job you had done. I was fully set on getting an abortion until I was cornered by not only Emily but Doug and Nigel as well. They forced an explanation from me and eventually convinced me to keep the baby. I've been trying to stay healthy and gain a bit of weight for my pregnancy but I knew that you already thought of me as the 'smart, fat girl' so I've been trying to make my weight gain unnoticeable." Her eyes grew downcast. "Not unnoticeable enough though. You found out today and now I'm going to have to prove I can be a pregnant and competent assistant. I won't let you down, Miranda. I couldn't live with myself if I did. Not after all the other times."

A pregnant pause filled the room as Miranda digested what she had just been told. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed hard before removing Andrea's finger from her lips. "I never thought you were fat," she admitted quietly, "and you have never let me down. You were there when no one else was. You've taken care of my needs and wants for almost an entire year." The older woman squeezed her assistant's hand gently. "Now I think it's my turn to take care of you. Stay here in one of the guestrooms for the night so I can ensure nothing malevolent has befallen you or the child from those two nasty topples you've taken today."

Andy ducked her head for the second time that night. "I don't have any clothing here. Don't worry about it, Miranda. I'm sure everything will be fine and I won't cause you anymore trouble. It's getting late and I should be just getting home." She made to remove her hands from Miranda's only to look up in surprise when the other woman tightened her grip.

"I won't allow it, Andrea," the editor reiterated. "You will not be leaving this townhouse tonight. We will both take the car to Runway in the morning after you have a restful night's sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed the shadows under your eyes that you're trying to hide with makeup." Standing up Miranda pulled Andrea with her and began to lead her towards the door. "You will sleep here tonight and we will find you suitable attire. Please, Andrea, grant me this one request." The older woman's eyes shone with a level of emotion that Andy had never seen before. Giving a barely perceptible nod the brunette found herself being led up another flight of stairs and into a bedroom. Gently pushing Andy into the bathroom Miranda said, "Go get cleaned up and ready for bed."

Entering the attached bath Andrea's eyes grew wide as she took in the large shower, glistening slate floor, and the polished marble vanity. Slipping off her heels she approached the vanity on soft feet. Opening one of the drawers Andy discovered some make-up remover, an unopened toothbrush, and a fresh tube of toothpaste. The brunette gave a small smile and methodically removed the light coating of product over her face and the thicker layer under her eyes. She flinched at the person looking back at her in the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual and there were dark bags under her chocolate eyes from lack of sleep. Stress and morning sickness were definitely not a good mix. Heaving a sigh Andy opened the toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth just as Miranda entered through the open bathroom door.

"I found you some pajamas that should fit," the editor said laying a small pile on the toilet lid. Meeting Andy's gaze in the mirror for a moment Miranda exited the room hiding the pain it caused her to see the younger woman's fatigue.

Andrea finished off her teeth and closed the door most of the way before shedding her dress and climbing into the soft, cotton, two piece pajama set Miranda had brought in. Running her fingers across the off white night clothes she looked down as her fingers glided across raised threads near the waistband of the pants on the left side. Her heart fluttered as she traced the letters MP. She was wearing Miranda's pajamas. Allowing a small smile to grace her features Andy gathered up her dress and shoes and left the bathroom, turning out the light as she went.

Draping the dress over the back of the desk chair and placing her heels underneath; Andy made her way to the bed and couldn't help the look of shock that appeared on her face as she took in Miranda sitting in an armchair at the bedside going over the book. "Miranda, what…"

"I think it's obvious, Andrea," Miranda cut in never taking her eyes from the notes she was making. "I am going to ensure that you actually sleep tonight. Not properly taking care of oneself is one of the worst things to do when pregnant. Eventually you're lack of sleep is going to affect your competence." She leveled an emotionless gaze at the young woman before her. "And we both know how much incompetence thrills me, don't we, Andrea?"

Andy gulped and nodded as she climbed into the spacious bed and held back a gasp at the touch of the sheets with such an absurdly high thread count she couldn't even imagine it. Settling into the bed she closed her eyes and listened to the scratching of Miranda's pen as it lulled her into the realm of dreams.

Miranda groaned as the morning sun filtered through the curtains. Lifting her head from the bed she blinked her cobalt eyes and realized where she had fallen asleep and why she was so sore. The last thing she recalled from the night before was rushing into the room at 3am in reaction to Andrea's cry. The younger woman was sitting straight up in bed with tears streaming down her face and, as the editor had sat on the edge of the bed, had wrapped her arms around the silver haired woman and murmured over and over again how he had killed Miranda. It had taken half an hour to calm Andrea down enough to fall back to sleep and Miranda had stayed sitting in the chair next to the bed holding the hand of the woman she was completely in love with.

A tightening on her hand drew Miranda from her thoughts and she looked down into the chocolate eyes of her assistant. "Thank you," Andrea whispered. "Thank you for everything." The editor nodded and released her hold before both women stood from the bed to get ready for the day. As the silver haired woman made her way out the bedroom door back to her own room she pushed Andrea in the direction of the walk-in closet and told her to choose something to wear, eliciting a string of protests from the brunette that fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope that satiated all you lovely reviewers out there. I'm currently working on the next chapter where the plan to ruin Nate and Lily starts to unfurl. Also we may see some Dougie coming in the near future. How does everyone feel about a bit of Dougel? I feel like Nigel needs to be rewarded a bit for being Andy's go to guy. Leave me a review and tell me what y'all think, eh!

Till we meet again,

Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for taking so long at this latest chapter. I promise I have not abandoned this story. I had a major case of writer's block (unable to write absolutely anything of worth) and a slew of responsibilities that just seemed to pile up during a new job and the start of my final semester of college. I will be updating more regularly from now on. My muse came back and it brought back some wondrous new ideas. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. We all know how I absolutely love repeating myself.**

* * *

><p>Three quarters of an hour later Andy made her way down the stairs to the kitchen of the townhouse, where she found Miranda enjoying a steaming cup of coffee. The older woman was leaning against the counter and the sight was just so homey that Andy found her heart aching for that domestic bliss that she had always wanted. She found herself having to resist going over to the other woman and wrapping her arms around her as she lay her head against that strong yet feminine shoulder. Instead she entered the room tentatively and approached the editor, who surprisingly handed her a mug from the counter full of hot tea.<p>

Miranda gazed at Andrea's outfit, doing her once over like she did every morning in the office, but this time she allowed her gaze to linger on where she knew Andy's carefully concealed baby bump resided under a Dolce and Gabbana chiffon leopard print shirt and a size too big Bill Blass pencil skirt. She couldn't understand why the younger woman wanted to hide the new life growing in her. Mentally shaking her head she finished off her coffee. "Are you ready to go, Andrea," she asked.

"Yes, Miranda. Shall I call Roy to come pick you up?" Andy set her half-finished mug on the island and fished into her purse for her notebook and pen. She looked up as Miranda laid her hand on her arm. "Yes, Miranda? Is there something I can get for you?"

The editor shook her head at the girl's immediate switch into assistant mode. Usually it would have entertained her to see minions scrabbling to do her bidding, but after everything that had happened last night all Miranda wanted Andrea to do was relax. Too much stress was not conducive to a healthy pregnancy and she wanted the younger woman to learn the love and devotion a mother could give. "Let Emily do the errands today. I want you to stay close and off your feet." Leading the confused girl to the door she said, "Now come. It's time to go to breakfast."

Andy followed Miranda to the car and quickly rounded the back to let herself in the back seat as Roy held the door for the editor. As they headed for where ever Roy was bringing them she couldn't help but wonder why Miranda was going out for breakfast, especially with her assistant in tow. Maybe she had an early morning meeting that Andy had forgotten about? Internally starting to panic she pulled out her phone and began to search for the elusive meeting that she must have forgotten about.

"Andrea."

The brunette looked up in a bout of attentiveness. "Yes, Miranda?" She gazed at the editor's hand as it reached over and plucked the phone from her hands tossing it back into her bag.

"You need to relax," Miranda said taking Andy's hand in her own. "Stress is conducive in adequate doses and under the correct circumstances, however you are overdosed and these are not the right circumstances. So we are going to have a relaxing breakfast since I know you haven't been eating correctly and then you are going to man the office while Emily does the errands."

Blinking rapidly Andrea looked down from their joined hands to her boss and then back at their hands. Who was this woman and what had she done with Miranda Priestly? Last night she had understood the helpfulness because she had just had a painful encounter with Nate, but to have it continue this morning was just confusing. Had she done something wrong and Miranda was trying to soften the blow of her firing? No, Miranda didn't do soft when it came to someone else's head on the chopping block. The blow always came swift and blunt. Andy had seen it enough to realize that.

"Just trust me," came the soft voice to her left. "That's all I'm asking."

"I do." '_More than you'll ever know,'_ Andy thought.

Not releasing the brunette's hand Miranda simply nodded and sat back in her seat staring out the window of the car. Her mind was reeling from the fact she was holding Andrea's hand in her own.

It took fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination. It was a more upscale eatery with breakfast hours that suited Miranda's schedule very well. Miranda slid out of the car, sliding her sunglasses into place, face schooled into her usual neutral expression. Andy checked for traffic before opening her door and letting herself out in order to slip around the back of the car to her regular place one step back and one step to the side of Miranda. They made their way into the building where the hostess on duty immediately recognized the fashion maven and led the duo to a semi-private booth in the back where she proceeded to take their orders, dictated to her by Miranda.

The two women sat in silence, both wrapped in their thoughts until the waitress arrived with two plates of scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast, coffee for Miranda and orange juice for Andrea. "Eat, Andrea," the editor said, while picking daintily at her own meal.

Pushing her food around on her plate for a moment Andy thought of any way she could get out of eating, since it was certain to come right back up after the car ride to Elias-Clarke. She hadn't been experiencing too much morning sickness but it had a tendency to hit at the worst possible moment and did not restrict itself to the morning. Looking up the young woman cringed at the glare Miranda was giving her. Not wanting to upset her boss she tentatively forked some of the fluffy eggs into her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, they were actually quite good. Ten times better than anything Nate could have made her. Feeling hungrier than she had in a while she began to eat with relish. Perhaps she had been sick so often because her unborn child wanted something of a better quality then what she could provide.

Miranda hid a small smile as she watched the woman across from her practically inhale the eggs on her plate. She recalled that scrambled eggs made by her friend had been one of the few things she could reliably keep down while she had been pregnant with the twins. Luckily the man had stayed in New York and made quite a name for himself, opening the very eatery they were seated in and maintaining the head chef position.

The two women ate in a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by Andrea's ringtone erupting from her purse. A look of horror passed over the brunette's face her fork halfway to her mouth, frozen until Miranda nodded her head towards the offending noise.

Dropping her fork as if it had burned her Andy immediately dug into her purse to grab her phone. As soon as the greeting of hello had passed her lips Emily's voice spilled out from the earpiece. "OH MY GOD! Where are you? If Miranda gets here before you do it's going to be both of our heads on the chopping block. I mean I've already fielded six calls from that idiot Nate for you. My god, why you ever stayed with an ass like him is beyond me."

"Em," Andy said cutting the Brit off. "Would you relax and eat a cheese cube! I'm with Miranda now and we'll be…" The phone being gently tugged out of her hand cut her off and she looked up at the editor in surprise as the woman began to speak calmly to the frantic redhead on the other end of the line.

"Emily, Andrea and I will be at the office shortly. Ensure there is a pair of flats or a shoe with a low heel at her desk and ensure my coffee is ready by the time I get there. Move the run through up to ten and ensure Jocelyn knows that if she attempts to show me the same boring samples again it will be her last run through. That's all." Hanging up the cellphone she handed it back to the shocked brunette across from her. "Come along, Andrea."

They stood from the table, Miranda leaving a small pile of bills next to her plate, and walked out to the black town car, Miranda's hand set lightly in the small of Andrea's back guiding the girl through the rapidly filling eatery.

Andy looked for traffic as she always did before she rounded the back of the car to enter on the opposite side but before she could take the step off the curb a hand arrested her movement. She dropped her gaze to the slim hand that had captured her own before looking up at the editor. Watching the silver haired woman use her free hand to slip her signature sunglasses back into place Andy was confused at the momentary glimpse of emotion she had caught before the blue eyes were concealed. Care or perhaps concern. She wasn't sure what to make of it. At Miranda's slight nod towards the open backseat door Andrea finally got the hint and allowed the older woman to help her into the car, scooting across the seat to give Miranda room.

"Roy, Runway," the editor ordered settling back into her seat.

The trip passed quickly which was impressive in the heavy New York traffic. Miranda slipped from the car as it slowed to a stop in front of the Elias-Clarke building and waited until Roy had helped Andrea from the car. She couldn't explain why she was actually allowing herself to show a small sliver of how much she cared for the brunette following her through the door and across the lobby towards the elevator. It was as if one of her defenses had been torn down after learning about her assistant's pregnancy and the Ice Queen couldn't be bothered to rebuild it. A tilt of her head had Andrea joining her in the elevator and they rode up to Runway's floor together.

As they strode into the area outside Miranda's office they found Emily and Nigel whispering with their heads bent over a sheet of paper, the former writing and then scratching out words.

Miranda cleared her throat and they leapt apart and straightened as Emily shoved the paper into one of her books. "The shoes for Andrea," the query came in an icy whisper.

"Here." Nigel produced a pair of black Chanel flats. "But I'm not sure why…"

"Andrea, put them on." Miranda tossed her jacket and purse towards Emily's general direction. "You will wear flats or a very low heel for the rest of your pregnancy. Hopefully Nigel will deem it prudent to look where his is going from now on and we won't have any more collisions outside my office door."

"Yes, Miranda." Accepting the shoes from Nigel she used his shoulder for balance as she slipped out of her heels and into the flats.

Meanwhile the editor had entered what everyone referred to as the Dragon's Lair and shut the door behind her. The two assistants and the art director looked at each other with expressions of shock and almost fear. Miranda never closed her door unless something was dreadfully wrong or someone's head was going to roll. Since she had just arrived with Andrea in tow they were pretty sure it wasn't the former. "I do not pity whoever has gotten the Dragon Lady this riled up," Nigel intoned gravely. "Ciao, dears." He gave a little wave as he left to go back to the Art Department.

Inside the closed office Miranda was on the phone with her friend that owned the eatery. "Yes, Richard, the boy's name is Nathaniel. Goes by…ugh… Nate. What a plebeian name. Especially for a person that supposedly wants to be a chef. He's nothing more than a fry cook. Yes, my assistant, Andrea, you remember her. Yes, yes, the breath taking brunette. Really Richard, if you weren't married you'd be as bad as Hugh Hefner." A chuckle escaped the editor's lips as she turned to face the glass windows of her office. "Yes, as it turns out he followed her to my house last night and proceeded to abuse her in my front hallway. No, no. Don't worry about the girls. Luckily they weren't at home during the incident, you know how highly they speak of her. I know you know most of the chefs or owners of the higher scale restaurants both here and in Boston. You see, you are starting to see how I'm thinking. She's pregnant, Richard, and I know how you feel about abuse especially against those who cannot defend themselves. Yes, make it a dead end. I do realize it could spread all over the country, Richard, with your contacts I am not doubting that. Thank you. I do appreciate it. Yes, I'll be sure to bring her in and introduce you properly sometime. Your eggs were much appreciated this morning and have not yet made reappearance. Perhaps we might. Do not push your luck, Richard, by insinuating such a thing. Yes, take care."

Spinning around in her chair to face her desk the fashion maven sat back in her chair, finger sliding across her lip in thought. Was it really so blatantly obvious that she had feelings for the girl that even Richard could tell over the phone? No, he was one of her closest friends and knew her quite well. No one else would be able to tell. However she would have to keep her guard up. It wouldn't due to have someone like Irving find out and use it to smear both their names. No, she would just have to wait, bide her time, and make her move when the time was right. After all, Miranda Priestly always gets what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that was a terrible place to end it. It just seemed to naturally stop there in my mind. I promise Lily's evisceration next chapter and Doug should show up and we'll get him and Nigel heading to cloud nine eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later. <strong>

**Also, many of you may have noticed I changed my user name. I felt like I had outgrown the other name, my friends told me it didn't exactly fit me any more with the way I have grown up. They told me I modelled myself more after an aristocratic Pureblood from Harry Potter and Viper is what my RPG friends know me by. So I combined the two and feel like it fits me better.**

**Hopefully you're all still following this story and will continue to peruse and enjoy.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Pureblood **


End file.
